Fight for you (twilight the hunger games)
by Aimee Longmuir
Summary: The cullen clan moved to district 12 a few years ago , and had been lucky to not get chosen for the hunger games .. but what happens when renesmee's name is called at the reaping and bella volunteers for her . but also what happens when jasper is chosen too, and then they find out victoria james , jacob and leah are also inn...who said vampires couldn't be killed..
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA POV**

We had all just finnished our quick hunt before we had to et read for the reaping at the town sqware for what was the worst time of everybodys lifes ...

at 2:00 everybody in district 12 had to go to town square and two people would be choosen to compete in the hunger games , the 74th hunger games ..

the thing was a total death sentence in my opinion and i think alot of people see it that way too .

we weren't as worried as everyone else , because we know we have a better chance of coming out there " alive" than most people , but according to Carlise " just because were vampires dose not mean we cant be killed , for one we could die fo thirst"

poor Ness is scared out her little mind , shes 12 now and able to compete ...witch me and Edward are not happy about.. i dont know why children at such a young age are aloud to compete there so young and have a life fully ahead of them..

we all went off into our room at get ready , Esme had all my clothes laid out neatly on the bed, ready for me . i had a light blue dress with a ribbion around the waist part and there was a ribbion to go in my hair ..god ..im gona look like dorathy from the wizard of oz.

once i was dressed i looked into the mirror ...esme done a good job picking colurs .the blue gose really nice with my golden eyes

i felt like at moment i as going to burst into tears...i know just how Carlisle and Esme feel . fear in loseing there children and granchild . carlisle had been very quite today and the last few days he's never smiled at all, and Esme whos constenly worried ( according to Jasper) and looks like she just going to expload at any second .

after a bit, i made my way to Renesmees room . she was sitting on the bed dressed in a pink skirt , white blouse and he hair done in braids finnished by a pink ribbion and he beautiful big brown eyes unfortunetly dull..more of sadness i think

" ah honey you look stunning" i comment seeing he smile at bit

"your more pretty mommy" she giggeles

" go on give me a twirle then"

she dose a spin making her skirt only raise a little , i noticed her little duck tail ,well her blouse was un-tucked at the back

" ah wait , better tuck in you tail litte duck" i say as i stop her spinning and tuck in her blouse

" quack" she quacked only smileing a bit

" mommy i dont want to die" she said softly as i pulled her into my arms and sat down on the bed

" hey, hey ..your not gona get chosen your names only in there once , remember that , after we will come home , all of us we will go and hunt and have a nice family night a celebrate us not being there" i told her softly .. but im not sure she belived me .. i was even doubting my own words ..

she sobbed and clung onto me tighter..i just hope what i said was the truth .

just then Edward walked in wearing a gray top with black trousers and his golden eyes gleaming with what looked like unspilled tears and worrie ..but his face showed not emotion , his face was just blank it was only his eyes that gave away his emotions , probably what i looked like just now

as soon as Renesmee saw him she ran into his arm and said the same things shed said to me " i dont wanna die daddy or lose anybody in the family"

" your and were not going to go there swettie it will be okay" he whispered softly ,hugging her tighter , as he looked on the verge of crying aswell as me

" time to go kids" Esme said as she walked in the room , her golden eyes similar to edwards .. filled with tear that will never shed..god the hole familys on the verge of crying too..

edward walked over and kissed me passionatly on the lips " i love you bella...so much" he said after we pulled apart then kissing my forehead

" i love you more" i choke out looking into his eyes and then grabbing renesmees hand and then she grabbed Edwards as we walked to meet everyone outside the house.

i noticed Rosalie and Alice were wearing the same light blue dress as me and Emmett and Jasper were wearing the same as Edward..girl and boys triplets ..great

=-2:00-

Me , Rosalie and Alice stood in the girls row together clutching eachothers hands so tight if we were human our hands would be broken.

I see Edward , Emmett and Jasper in the boys shoulder to shoulder . jasper looked like he was going to faint..probably to ,many worried emotions.

" Hello , hello people of district 12 its is that time of year again , it is time for to pick our girl and boy tribuete to comepete in the 74th anual hunger games " Effie trinket said cheerfuly into the microphone , why is she so happy about the hunger games..god she creeping me out and i live in a vampire family .

she wore a pink wig with waayy.. to much makeup ..so much that it looked disgusting really and not forget creepy

" as always ladies first" she said putting her hand into the ball here somewhere my name lies

she unfolded the paper a read out the name..i felt like i was going to faint when she said it " Renesmee carlie cullen"

i saw all of my familys shocked expresstions and Esme sobb into Carlisle , as he looked like he was gona cry himself

NO , NO NOT NESSIE ! i felt like screaming , i felt my breathing exseralate a venom gather i my mouth.

i saw ness standing in front , as everyone turned to her , she looked ill , even paler than normal and her eyes wide and scared , i couldent take this..

" NESS!" i scream out as i push my way through the crowd " NO NESS!" i shout

" BELLA NO!" i heard Alice shout but i diden't listen

" I VOLUNTEER , AS TRIBUTE" i shout , hearing many gasps from every direction

" oh i belive we have a volunteer!" Effie says exsitedly making me want to punch her in the face and knock her out ..

i run to nessie and lean down to her level

" go ness go to alice and be safe" i whisper

" NO!" she shouts

" ness please go!" i say harshly now " go"

" NO MOM!"

just then i fell someone pull her off me to notice its Emmett

" be safe bells" he chokes sound like he was going to cry even th he had a blank expression

" come on up dear" Effie encorages

i slowly walk up onto the stage beside Effie

" whats your name dear" she askes

" Bella" i mumble

"well Bella i bet my buttons that was your.."

" daughter" i finnish looking at all my family members and noticeing Nessie beside Edward crying

" well , congrtualtions!" she smiles before moving onto picking out the boy tribute

" and now the boy tribute is...Jasper hale" she reads out and my jaw almost drops to the floor ...JASPER! .. oh come on why dont you take everyone from my family! i felt like screaming

" NO JASPER!" i heard Alice scream and rosalie holds her back as he makes his way onto stage

"well that our tributes this year! lets give them a round of applause" she smiles cheerfuly , but no one makes a sound ..they do something i dident expect them to do , they place three fingers on there lips and raise there hand as a symbol of respect..

i see all my family members standing in the audiance with pained expressions plastered on there face.

i turn to Jasper who looks just like them pained ( doubt i look any better)

"the odds are sertenly not in our favor .." i whisper only loud enough for vampirs to hear

**hey guys soo did you like it. should i countinue **

**and if you find spelling mistakes i had to write this super fast beacuse i had school sorry!**

**thanks for reading..please tell me what you though i would love to hear :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLA POV**

I felt stiff as Effie lead us into a room and away from the stage , i felt nothing but numbness. the whole meaning of my life would soon be gone.

the only thing buzzing in my head , the same question.. would i have to kill jasper or.. would he have to kill me ...hopefuly i would die and give Jasper his chance to be back with Alice ...i couldent stand it if jasper died , i could never live with myself

i mean yea being a vampire dose give you a better chance of surviveing in these kind of things but..its still not impossable to be taken under the knife .

i saw Jasper was just as stiff as me , no emotions covered his face , his eyes just stared ahead and i was glad Effie haden't seen , she would just be a little suspisious for how long he's stareing for .

she leads us into a room that had paintings everywere and one huge window with two red velvet chairs beside it and red velvet curtains.. it looks so much like our house back in forks that i almost tear up at the memories.

" right you two stay in here ill fetch your family so you can say your goodbyes" she cheered clapping , i dident like the way she said "fetch" i made me feel as if she thought our family was dogs ..i really swear i will slap her one time..

" calm down Bella" Jasper hissed under his breath only low enough for vampire to here.

i quickly calm myself mostly for jasper sake , i feel bad for him, being empathic must be really hard i mean its not going to help him when hes in the arena at all having feel everyones emotions

" ill be back in a minuets you two" she clapps before dashing from the room leaving just me and Jasper in the rom

" Jasper" i choke, begining to sob

" yea Bells" he said no emotion even showing in his voice as he turns to look at me

" do you think we will come back..here..alive" i ask, but before he can answer , i burst into hysterical sobbs slideing down the wall, i mean what if we dont go back , what if..i never see any of them again

" shh Bella we will be fine" he says soothingly pulling me into his arms sending waves of calm out to me , calming me little by little

"thanks Jasper" i thank him once i calm down

" hey your my sis why wouldent i" he smiled then winking at me

just then a little pixi comes bounding through the door and at vampire speed clutches herself onto Jasper like a kola bear

" JASPER NO!" she crys hystericaly

" Alice ,speed" Carlisle warns low enough for only us to hear

Jasper looks like hes having a hard time calming her down , while Edward came over to me and pulled me into his arms .

" mommy!" Renesmee yells sobbing as she races into me arms " NO DONT GO!"

" i have to honey , ill be back soon i promise , just stay with auntie Rosalie and auntie Alice they will be like yor second moms untill i come back" i say trying to contain myself from crying in front of my daughter

" y-you p-promise mom" she sobs into me

" of course honey" i answer my voice wobbeling a bit as i let go of her and kiss her on the head , then turning to Edward...

" Bella" he sobs , i'd never heard Edward cry before ..

" Edward , its okay ill be back before you know it" i say , but im not sure if im just trying to convince myself

" i love you Bella , more than anything in the world"

" i love you to more than you know it" i choke out ..oh no not again, crying

He kisses me passionatly on the lips , the most passionate one weve ever had , gently and loving..

after Edward relises me as i go over to Rosalie and Emmett and to my suprise rosalie pulls me into a huge hug and right away starts crying

" Bella , please please be safe , come home , im sorry for all the years ive been mean to you , i love you as my sister so much, please try to win" she sobbs as she lets go of me

" i will Rose , i love you to" i say as i reliseing her , ad give her an " _im going to be okay smile" _eventhough i know im not going to be okay

" Bells" Emmet chokes back a sob

" oh Emmy" i say grabbing him into a huge tight hug " we will be back soon i promise." man i hate lying to them...

Emmett looks the most pained that ive ever saw him..

" we will be back" i say again , yet again trying to convince myself and not just him

i let go of Emmett and go over to Carlsile and Esme, im going round the family fast giving quick goodbyes but making sure they mean something , because i know i dont have much time left before Effie will return and possibuly drag them out ..., but dont get to say a word before Esme's got me in her arms " oh Bella please be safe honey , you and jasper have to win" she sobbs

" i promise mom.." i lie yet again ...id never been one to lie but.. this was different

" i love you honey" she said strokeing my hair " like the daughter i never had"

" i love you to" i say chokeing back my sobs once again

when i let go of her i rush into Carlsiles arms , ive always been more close to Carlisle than the rest ( appart from Edward) he like the father i never had

" dad im scared , what if-"

"you will get out" he jumps in before i have a chance to finnish my sentence " your strong Isabella , phisicaly and mentaly , you _will_ be fine"

" i love you dad" i sob ..oh no here i go _again!_

" i love you too Isabella" he says before reliseing me and i settel into Edward arms again as Jasper finnishes of his goodbyes making them quick but not meaning less like me.

" Bella" i hear Alices voice from beside me

" yes Alice" i ask

before she says anything else she pulls me into her small arms tightly hugging me

" you b-both have t-to g-get out , find some way to g-et out together i-i cant lose y-you both" she sobb hystericaly agin

"i will Alice i promise , i promise"

suddenly Jasper beside me and Alice, as edward pulled me back into his arms, just as Jasper did with alice, Edward clutching on to me for dear life

" wh-whatever happens y-you both h-have to get o-out" Alice sobbs

" Alice thats impossibul" Jasper answers as everyone eyes fix on him " there are 24 of us and only 1 comes out" his word grow quiet as he say the last sentence

after he said that i could here alot of sobbing , but i diden't want to look up to see the pained faces of my family , i couldent stand it

" right times up" Effie declares bounceing into he room

" ill see you all soon" i shout as there all wheeled out the room by gaurds

leaveing me and Jasper alone with Effie again or phyico as might start calling her

" come on then lets go , its a long trip to capitol" she smiles tugging our arms out the door " the train travels at 200mph can you belive it!..." she balbbers on. i just tune out , i dont want to listen to her blabber about h_ow great and what an amazing exsperiance_ the hunger games are..there not!

ive got a feeling Jasper thinking the same as me ... would that be the last time we ever saw our family , and from the way he looks at me , im guessing im right ...

**Hey so what did you think?**

**sorry , yet again this one was a bit rushed and im sorry if theres any spelling mistakes but i promise the next one will be better !**

**comment what you thought and how i could make it better plez i would love to here your suggestions!**

**thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLA POV  
**_

As me , Jasper and Effie entered the train , i could swear mt mouth dropped to the ground .

it was a mixture of glamorious , classical and beautiful .

and ive lived with the cullens , i dident think you could get more beautiful than there house , i was proven wrong.

" wow...and i though our place was the best you could get" jasper whispered so only i could hear , his golden eyes wide and astonished , like me.

" well do you like it!" Effie questioned excitedly looking diectly into our eyes

" yes..its beautiful" i complament

" thats the best part about all of this" she spoke "getting to live in here for a day ...before getting to live in captol for about a week then its all forests an-"

" I dont want to know my fate , thankyou very much , your not the one going to be fighting to death , so yea you would know! " i snapped unable to hold my anger and anxiaty any longer

" bella!" jasper hissed under his breath

" No jasper im doing what need to be done!" i snap back at him before continueing

"its all make-up and prissy prissy , to you ins't it , well i have a life to you know and a family yet to be dissapointed" i finnished glareing at her , shocked face

"i-i" she tryed to answer before taking a deep breath and changeing the subject "your rooms are on the right in front of you , theres plently of clothes for you to wear and dinner is a 6" she said before marching , probably in a mood ..god what a baby

" bella!" jasper hissed glareing at me " what the hell was that for eh?"

"look im sorry i-i just couldet stand her , talking about it and i got to angry" i tralied off , now feeling a little guilty , for being so mean to her

" yea you should feel gulity ..but..." he tralied of , his glare now turning to a huge grin " nice one sis" he laughed patting me on the back

" we should go check out our room jazz" i say heading for the right side of the train and going along the long corridoor to see two door , one with a male sign on it and one with a female. i dont like like it . its like what you get on the front of bathrooms ..

as soon as i walk in my mouth opens in shock..its beautiful , even more than the front room..

the bed , had to be for about 4 peope , it was huge! and on the side of the bed it had a glass table with crystle laps on each side. the walls painted a comferting purple. it also had a huge window with a a pair of blackout curtains. but the wardrope was the best , with what looked like an ipad that you picked an outfit and it would get it for you ...man how lame the cullens house looked compaired to this ..

" holy god" jasper commented raiseing his eyebrowns and his eyes blinking more than needed " wonder if mine will be any worse or beter"

" lets go find out then" i say praticaly summoning him out the door

when we enter his rrom im suprised..its exactly the same , exspet its pained blue ..i wish in could have gotten blue..well ateast mines not pink..i would die. again.

" right im gona get settled in i say" heading for the door

" bella" he says . i turn round

" yeah" i answer

" dont fall asleep now , Effie will get anyed" he laughed

" that joke was lame jasper" i roll my eyes , then waling out the door hearing his sniggering

i flop myself onto the bed and re-play todays events

i wonder what ness is doing just now? is she okay? is the family okay?..my mind gose oven numberous question that unfortunatly im un-able to answer witch really buggs me .

its then it hits me .. oh god were gona have to eat dinner at 6 . we cant not eat it , i mean she would be a little suspisious and think we have an eating disorder or something and then theres big chance she will find out about us..oh god..

" bella" i hear jasper whisper from outside " are you okay i can feel your worrie"

i go over to the door and let him in , then floping back down on the bed again.

" whats wrong little sis" he asks in a texas accsent , making me smile just a bit.

" were gona have to eat dinner" i grone , covering my face with my hand dramtaicaly

" oh no" jasper whines tossing his head back , im just reliseing how immature were being as i hear carlisle s voice in my head of whatbhe said to us last time we have to go to a dinner party "_just eat it and dont be so immature, you can puke it up later , but we do not want any suspitions , okay"_

god this is going to be one hellish night...

**HEY SO WHAT DID YOU THINK THEN , I KNOW ITS NOT LONG BUT ITS ALL I HAD TIME TO DO. COMMENT AND TELL ME SO I CAN IMPROVE AND IM SORRY FOR ANY SPLLING MISTAKES THIS WAS REALLY RUSHED BUT HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :) 3**


End file.
